


Don't Worry, Be Frappe

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: The worker boys at Don’t Worry, Be Frappe were a treat for the eyes.It was almost as if the owner hired employees based on their sexiness. Marinette would not be surprised at all if that were the case. As she sat at the table in the middle of the room--the one with good sight lines of the counter--she blew on her Americano and considered her approach.There were two who’d specifically caught her eye: a blond and a blue-haired one.Is it creepy to give my number to someone at work?she thought, taking a sip of the delicious caffeine juice.And if I were bold enough to do so, which boy?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	Don't Worry, Be Frappe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts).



The worker boys at Don’t Worry, Be Frappe were a treat for the eyes.

It was almost as if the owner hired employees based on their sexiness. Marinette would not be surprised at all if that were the case. As she sat at the table in the middle of the room--the one with good sight lines of the counter--she blew on her Americano and considered her approach.

 _Is it creepy to give my number to someone at work?_ she thought, taking a sip of the delicious caffeine juice. _And if I were bold enough to do so, which boy?_

There were two who’d specifically caught her eye: a blond and a blue-haired one. The blond’s name tag read “<3 Adrien <3,” and the boy with blue-tipped hair and ear gauges had a more serious tag of “Luka.” Both boys had beautiful handwriting, but Adrien’s looked like he’d scrawled his tag in haste, whereas Luka seemed to have taken his time in penning his name.

Their dynamic was so interesting. Luka was obviously the manager; he excluded a calm, cool confidence that was ridiculously attractive. Adrien looked to him like a kicked puppy, desperate for approval. The blond was cute and bouncy; he seemed to have a huge amount of energy that Luka would direct into various tasks.

“Okay, that order’s done!” Adrien said, skipping over to Luka in the tiny space behind the counter. He dodged other attractive workers--mmm, that redhead named Nath--and bounced on the balls of his feet in front of his manager. “What should I do next, Luka?”

Luka gave him an easy smile that made Marinette’s heart jump in her chest. Gosh, he was pretty. “Good job, Adrien,” Luka said, and Adrien’s chest expanded under the praise like a puffer fish. “Why don’t you clean the left espresso machine?” 

Adrien’s eyes danced. He threw a crisp salute and capered off to take apart the machine in question.

Marinette swallowed some of her coffee. She was supposed to be sketching a peacoat, but her notebook pages were filled with doodles of sexy boys instead. 

She loved Luka’s hands. His fingers were long and thin and his nails were painted a fantastic shade of black. Adrien’s hands were also incredibly nice: both boys’ palms were huge, and she could imagine holding hands with either one of them. They’d both be able to completely cover hers. 

Marinette watched Adrien handle the delicate machine, gently taking it apart and cleaning the various filters. He was always moving, tapping his feet and wiggling his cute butt, as if his joy could barely be contained in his body.

 _What a literal ball of sunshine,_ Marinette thought, smiling into the dregs of her coffee. _I bet he sinks to some pretty low lows, too. I’d hate to see him during a break up._

Luka, by contrast, moved to an entirely different song. He filled drink orders effortlessly. Whereas Adrien had struggled with not spilling some of the earlier coffees and teas because he was so hyper and just excited to have a job, Luka smoothly handled everything behind the counter, from manning the register to making the beverages to delegating newly-arrived coworkers to run the drive-thru. 

Luka was absolutely right to direct Adrien’s boyish energy into a series of mentally-engaging tasks like cleaning an espresso machine. From her observations, Marinette believed very strongly that of the two boys, Luka had better developed social skills. 

He seemed older than Adrien physically, too, with broad shoulders and a lithe, dancer’s body. They were both in their early twenties, but Luka seemed at least two years more mature. He was wearing a maroon polo shirt with the coffee shop’s logo on the lapel, but under that she was sure she could bounce a quarter off his abs.

And he was kind, too. A little girl came to the counter of Don’t Worry, Be Frappe, clinging to her mother’s skirt. Luka beamed down at her. “Hello. Hot chocolate for you? What’s your mom getting?”

Under Luka’s gentle gaze, the girl flushed from her chin to her roots. _Me, too, kid,_ Marinette thought, chuckling. _Me, too._

The girl found her voice. “Coffee!”

Her mother smiled indulgently and ordered a macchiato for herself and a lukewarm hot chocolate for her daughter. Luka nodded, ringing up the orders and accepting the woman’s debit card. The mother-daughter pair walked away to sit down at a nearby table.

Adrien abandoned the espresso machine and skipped over to Luka. “Luka, Luka, Luka, I can do it,” Adrien said, placing his fists under his chin. “I can make the hot chocolate.”

Luka turned to him and chuckled. His laughter was deep and dulcet, and Marinette wanted to hear that more than she wanted to hear any other sound in the world. “Have you finished with the espresso machine, Adrien?”

Adrien wilted. He tapped his index fingers together, looking down at the floor. “Uh. No. But I like making the drinks.”

Luka placed a hand that Marinette figured was strong and gentle on Adrien’s shoulder. She envied that shoulder. “There will always be more drinks to make. Right now I need you to finish that machine. The lunch rush is coming up soon, and we’ll be sunk without you.” 

Luka beamed at him, eyes warm, and Adrien matched that smile. “This job is really important, Adrien. I trust you to complete it properly. Okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. You can trust me.”

“I know,” Luka said, releasing the other boy and sending him off to his task. 

Luka started making the hot chocolate. He caught Marinette's eye and smiled.

Marinette knew which boy she wanted to go for. She just wondered if her hitting on him at work would be welcomed or creepy. _He probably has a girlfriend. He probably gets hit on all the time. He’s attractive, sweet, and interesting. Of course he wouldn’t be interested in someone like me._

She sighed, drumming her fingers on her cup. Her empty cup. So Marinette did have a reason to go up to the counter. She needed a refill on her Americano. 

Marinette thought back to what Alya would tell her. Something like, ‘okay, girl, you got this! Go ask his cute butt out!’ 

Marinette smiled. If he said yes, she’d have to call Alya.

Of course, if he said no, she’d probably have to call Alya, too.

 _You can do this, Marinette,_ she thought, standing from her seat. She was an attractive twenty-year-old woman with prospects. She could be brave. She could be confident.

She could trip on her way up to the counter. _Aah, I can’t do this!_

Marinette heard a sweet squeak from her purse. She opened the clasp to see Tikki. “You can do it, Marinette!” Tikki said, offering her Ladybug red lipstick. 

Marinette smiled down at her friend. “Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, and pulled the lipstick and her compact out.

After an application of her brave face, Marinette returned her items to her purse and took her cup up to the counter. _Be cool, be cool, be cool…_

Luka placed two small drinks on the side counter. Up close, Marinette noticed a spinner ring on his finger. “Order up for Allard: One hot chocolate, served lukewarm, and one macchiato.”

Marinette drew a deep breath through her nose as he approached the register to serve her. She offered him a smile, and he smiled back. “Hi,” she said, not trying for sexy vixen but instead genuine ladybug. “Can I get a refill on my Americano?”

“Absolutely,” Luka said, ringing up the order. Their fingers brushed as she passed him her debit card. “Nice lipstick, by the way.”

Marinette laughed, and Luka laughed with her. His teeth were bright white and straight, and his ocean blue eyes narrowed in pleasure. _Gosh, he’s beautiful._

Then she realized she was staring. “Oh, sorry, I--uh,” she stammered, feeling her cheeks flood with warmth. Pleasant warmth, but still warmth. “Thanks. It’s my favorite color.”

“It looks great on you,” Luka said smoothly, offering her her debit card back. “Can I get your cup?”

Marinette’s brain was running sluggishly. Luka was bold as brass--or just a flirt. She wondered if he was like this with every customer.

 _No,_ she thought, tilting her head to regard the gently smiling boy in front of her. _He didn’t flirt with anyone up until this point. Just me._

That was a shot in the arm for her confidence. She beamed and handed him the cup. “Thanks. Two creams, one sugar.”

“I know, Marinette,” Luka said, a devilish smile curving his lips.

Marinette’s brain, formerly running sluggishly, stuttered to a heart. “You know?” she mumbled. “How do you know my order? How do you know my _name_?”

Luka grinned, holding up her empty beverage container. “They’re written on the cup?”

“Oh.” Marinette’s cheeks were on fire now. “So, um. I should let you get back to your work.” She paused. Now was the time to go for it. He seemed receptive. She could do this. She _could._ “Unless… You wanted to hang out some more between customers?”

Luka’s gaze flicked over her face, taking in all of her, starting from her lips, traveling to her reddened cheeks, and landing on her eyes. “I’d like that a lot, thanks. Hanging out with you would make the workday go quite a bit faster.”

“Luka, right?” Marinette asked, as if she hadn’t been obsessing over the way his name sounded in her head for the past two hours.

Luka opened his smiling mouth to say something, but Adrien interrupted by eagerly tapping him on the shoulder. Marinette hadn’t even noticed him approaching. “Hey, Luka! I got the machine sanitized. Can I do anything else for you?”

Luka turned to his coworker. “Sure, Adrien,” Luka said, holding up Marinette’s cup. “You can make Marinette her Americano, two creams, one sugar, and then take a break. Why don’t you have one of the ‘dropped’ croissants?”

“I love croissants,” Adrien said, grinning as he took the cup. “Thanks, Luka.”

“And Adrien,” Luka said, turning back to Marinette with a gaze so fervent that it made her shiver. “After you’re done with my break, I’m gonna take mine.” Without breaking eye contact with Marinette, Luka smiled, slow and soft and sexy. “I have a reason to take one now.”

Adrien bounded off. Luka looked away to keep an eye on him, releasing Marinette from the spell she was under in his gaze.

Marinette let loose the breath she was holding. She smiled back. “So, um,” she said shyly, tucking her long, unbound hair behind her ear. “I’ll see you on your break?”

Luka turned back to her and gave her a thumbs up. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
